You Again
by Heronchildwood
Summary: Clary has hated Jace ever since she could remember. Jace feels the complete opposite. After a drunken one night stand, everything changes between them. Rated M for some L&L (lemons and language) Clace, Malec, and Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys(: so I'm starting a new story, and updates on this one and my other one ****_A Different Life_**** will be slower than usual due to the amount of work and school... But I promise that I will update as quickly as I can for both(:**

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns the characters, not me(:**

**This story will be in first person, but if you don't like the way it is, please PLEASE tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

I woke up with a pounding headache and a nauseous feeling in my stomach. Slowly, I rolled over to find a blonde, more like golden, sex god in my bed. At first I stared at him in confusion, not knowing how he got there. Then the night before flashed through my mind. Me and Iz, dancing at Pandemonium. Isabelle leaving me to go dance with some geeky kid with glasses, Shaun or Simon or something like that. Then this blonde kid asking to dance, then have a drink. The last thing I remember was crashing through the door, making out with a completely hot stranger. Or at least I thought he was a stranger.

I leaned closer to him to get a better look. His hand was over his eyes, and the only thing I could see was his slightly open mouth and defined cheek bones. But they were enough to know exactly who this "mystery man" was. I gasped and backed up to the edge of the bed. He sat up at the sudden noise, causing me to fall off. I let a small scream out and landed on the floor with a thud.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed.

"Shit!" I yelled.

His head popped over the edge of the bed, and his eyes widened at the sight of me on the floor.

"Clary?" he asked in disbelief.

I stood up, and paced the room. "Jace Herondale. I slept with Jace _fucking_ Herondale!" I said mostly to myself.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a person." he said in defense.

I turned to him, "No! You shut up!" I looked down at his body, "And Jesus Christ, put some fucking clothes on!"

"God damn, fire crotch has got an attitude. That's hot." he winked.

I let out a scream of frustration, not wanting to deal with this shit right now.

"Whoa," he put his hands up in surrender, "why don't we talk about this civilly? Get some coffee, you know, calm down."

I pushed the tips of my fingers into my closed eyes and laughed humorlessly. "Fuck it." I said, giving in. I let my hands drop with a slap against my thigh. Suddenly I was very aware of what I had on. Nothing but a loose tank top and a pair of all lace underwear. Jace must have noticed to, because I swear I could see a drop of drool come out of the corner of his mouth.

"Like what you see, Wayland?" I said giving my ass a small slap as I turned to walk to the kitchen. I could hear him let out a frustrated sigh and the rustle of sheets being moved to the side. I went into the kitchen, getting out all the necessities to make a pot of coffee. Jace shuffled into the kitchen and I could hear the creak of a chair being pulled out from the bar. I tried my hardest not to turn around and look at his golden face. Jace might have annoyed me, but damn that boy was sexy.

"So, how have you been Fray?" he asked in an awkward conversational tone.

"Fuck off Herondale. You know for a fact that we have more than one class together." I hissed.

"I know, but it takes a good conversation to get to know someone." he said jokingly.

I laughed, "Why would I want to have a conversation with you? The last conversation we had was when you asked to motor boat me in 10th grade."

Jace smiled, "It was a reasonable question." he said with a shrug.

"A reasonable question that got you slapped." I rolled my eyes.

He let out a puff of air that resembled a laugh without humor, "At least it was some kind of contact from you." he mumbled.

I spun around, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jace sighed, "Just forget it." he said angrily.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the coffee pot, not wanting to continue our conversation. I pulled two mugs out of the cabinets and set one in front of Jace. I poured coffee into both of ours and sat across from him.

"So..." he said awkwardly, sipping his coffee.

"So..." I repeated.

"About last night." he cleared his throat, "Do you know what happened?"

I looked at him over my mug and nodded. "What?" he asked.

"Long story short, we fucked." I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Jace chocked on his coffee, and set his mug down. "We did?" he asked quietly.

"No, not really. We stayed up all night talking about the Bachelor." I retorted sarcastically, "Of course we did. Why are you so surprised about it?"

"I'm not. I'm just surprised little Virgin Clary would do or say anything like that." he joked, trying to play his reaction off.

"'Little Virgin Clary' doesn't exist anymore." I snapped.

Jace laughed, "Obviously."

"Wait, you said you don't remember last night!" I yelled at him.

He shrugged, "Who could forget that thing you did wi-"

"Okay, okay! Enough! I don't need to relive what I did." I said, throwing my hands up.

Jace opened his mouth, probably to say something stupid, but was cut off by another voice.

"You would not believe the night I h-" Isabelle started as she walked into the kitchen, "Holy shit! What is Jace doing here?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and turned away. This was going to be hard to explain. "Clary, what the fuck is my brother doing in our apartment wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt?" Isabelle yelled at me. "And better yet, why the fuck are _you_ only in a sluty tank top and underwear?"

"Iz, it's not what it lo-" Jace started, but I cut him off.

"God Jace! We're not idiots here! We all know what happened!" I yelled, turning back to look at Iz. "I'm sorry Iz. I wasn't planning for this to happen." I said apologetically.

She just glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. Jace opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off again by another voice.

"Hey Iz, do you know wh-" a tall man with curly brown hair and glasses walked in and was stopped short, "Oh, I uh didn't know that you guys were here."

I looked at him in surprise. "Uh," he cleared his throat and reached his hand out to me, "I'm Simon."

I looked down at his hand then back up at him. He slowly put his hand back to his side and turned to Isabelle. "I should go."

Iz nodded, "Okay. I'll talk to you later?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'll call you." he said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

I watched as he walked out the door, feeling angrier with each step he took. When he was finally gone I turned my attention back to Isabelle, "And you yelled at me for having a guy in my bed!"

"At least that guy wasn't _my brother!_" she retorted.

"Why the fuck would your brother be in your bed?" I screamed.

She let out a frustrated scream, "God Clary, you know that's not what I meant!" she yelled before stomping to her room and slamming the door.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I almost forgot that Jace was there until I heard him laugh. "What?" I growled.

"Nothing. I think it's just funny the way you two fight." he said, still laughing.

"How the hell is that still funny?" I snapped.

"It just is." he said nonchalantly.

I took a deep breath and looked up from my hands, "You think everything is funny don't you?"

"Pretty much." he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. The last thing I needed was Jace's smartass comebacks.

"How come we didn't hook up in high school?" Jace asked all of a sudden.

"Because you say things like 'hook up.' Only douche bags say that." I explained.

"Huh, I've never had a girl call me a douche before." he said.

I laughed, "Not to your face."

He laughed back, and shook his head, "I should probably get going."

I nodded, "Yeah. I should probably go apologize to Iz again." I said with a sigh.

He gave me a small smile and went to my room to get his clothes on. He came back a few minutes later and we said our awkward good-byes. As soon as the door closed behind him I walked to Isabelle's room and opened the door.

"Iz? Can we talk?" I asked quietly.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "I just want to apologize for snapping at you earlier. I know it was probably weird to see that."

She laughed, "Weird doesn't even begin to explain that."

"Yeah... I guess." I said, laughing with her.

"Just promise me one thing." she said seriously after a minute of laughing.

"What?" I asked, feeling skeptical.

"Promise me that if you fall for Jace, that you won't keep it from me." she said quietly.

I laughed again, and when I notice she wasn't laughing too I stopped, "Wait, you're not serious are you?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "I am. My brother has had a thing for you since middle school."

I could feel my eyes widen at her words. _Middle school? _I shook my head, not wanting to hear what she was saying. I sat down on her floor, rubbing my hands up and down my face. "I hope you're talking about Alec, because I know for a fact that Jace has hated me for as long as I could remember." I knew that wasn't true, Alec was gay and had been with his boyfriend, Magnus, for three years.

"Of course I'm not talking about Alec ya dope." she teased.

I groaned in frustration, not wanting to joke about this. I could not and would not fall for Jace, and that was final.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

_Clary Fray! I had sex with Clary Fray! _I groaned as I threw myself on top of my bed. I slept with the one girl I've been chasing after for years. The one girl that I was sure hated me, and didn't swoon over me like every other girl. To be honest, I really didn't know how to feel about it. I mean the sex was great, and she's a gorgeous girl, but I knew for a fact that she hated me.

"Where have you been?" _Jordan. _

I groaned again, "Can you not? I'm not in the mood to have the talk again."

"Well, maybe if you stopped sleeping with every g-"

"It was Clary." I blurted out, interrupting him.

He gave me a confused look, "Wait? Clary. As in Clarissa Fray? The only girl who didn't drool over you in high school?" he asked in realization.

I sighed, "The one and only." I replied unenthusiastically.

"Holy shit man." was all he said.

"Yeah, I know." I scoffed.

I laid in silence, not wanting to talk about my night anymore than I already had. Eventually, Jordan got the message and left. I was hoping that I would have no more interruptions, but I was never that lucky. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I ignored it, not wanting to talk to whoever it was. That's when the banging on the front door started. I ignored that too, knowing that Jordan would get it. I was right, and as I heard him open the door, I heard a voice that I wasn't expecting at all.

"Where is he?" she snapped.

Jordan sighed, "Its nice to see you too Iz."

"Fuck off Kyle. Where's my brother?" she fumed.

"He's in his room. But I don't thin-" he stopped mid-sentence.

I could hear Isabelle's heeled shoes click down the hall in the direction of my room. I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing to be yelled at. The door flew open, making a large crack as it hit the wall.

I sat up quickly, "What the hell Iz?"

"I get we were all drunk last night, but I hope you know that Clary's heart is not a force to be reckoned with. Either you leave her alone or you try to get to know her without being a complete ass. Got it?" she yelled, getting straight to the point.

I threw my hands up in surrender, "I'm not that big of an asshole all the time, Iz. I know better than to mess with her heart." I sighed, "Not after what Sebastian did." I added quietly.

Iz glared at me, "And don't you dare bring that fuck face up!" she yelled, pointing at me.

I groaned in frustration, I was doing that a lot today. "God, Iz! I know that! Do you know how much I wanted to punch him after what he did to her? She deserves better than that."

"And you think _you _of all people could be better for her?" she asked harshly.

"I don't know! We're not the same people anymore Isabelle! I would like to say that I'm better for her, but we all know that's a fucking lie!"

Iz looked at me in surprise, "Do you... Jace do you love her?"

"Iz, I don't k-" she cut me off.

"Don't you dare lie to me Jonathan Christopher Herondale! Do you lover her Jace?" she yelled.

I stared at her in surprise, no one ever called me by my full name. But she was right, "Yes." I admitted quietly.

She looked at me, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. I looked down at my feet, not knowing what else to say. She didn't say anything else either and before I knew it her heels were clicking down the hall and the front door was closed behind her.

Never in my life did I think I would admit that I loved Clary. Let alone admit it to my sister, who was her best friend. Though that was the least of my worries. What I was most worried about was actually winning Clary over. She would never, not in a million years, fall for a douche like me. And I don't know if I would want her to fall for me. I'm not and never will be good enough for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary POV  
><strong>~Two weeks later~

I shot up out of my bed, a nagging feeling at the back of my throat. Clumsily I ran to the bathroom down the hall, barely making it to retch out all the contents in my stomach. I sat there after my stomach was empty, not knowing if I felt better or worse. Slowly I stood up and went to the sink to rinse my mouth out. I looked up at myself in the mirror, somehow feeling better. I was expecting to see a pale face, bags under my eyes that looked like bruises. But it was the complete opposite. I was... _Glowing. _Not literally, but my face looked full of life and my eyes were brighter than ever. I knew exactly what this meant.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

Vaguely I heard someone moan and a door swing open. I could hear the sound of sleepy footsteps come down the hall, and then the bathroom door flew open.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you Fray? It's three o'clock in the morning!" Iz yelled.

I spun around, "Iz, look at me!"

She gave me a confused look, "You look the same."

I groaned, "No, Iz. Really look at me!" I yelled.

She squinted her eyes and looked me up and down, "I still don't see anything different." she said with an apologetic shrug.

I closed my eyes and pressed the heel of my hands to my temples, "Iz, I need you take me to the drug store." I said through clenched teeth.

"Can't it wait?" she whined.

I threw my hands down into my lap, "Iz, please. It's really important." I looked up at her, feeling tears burn at the back of my eyes.

She must have seen the sheen in my eyes, because suddenly she was pulling me out of the apartment onto the sidewalk, hailing a taxi. It took no time, considering we were two girls in shorts and tank tops in the middle of the night. This was New York. Anything goes.

I slid into the taxi after Iz, feeling in a state of shock and disbelief. I could barely hear the taxi driver ask where we were going and Isabelle reply, telling him to take us to the drug store on Banker Street. Everything became a blur as the driver took the streets to get where we needed to go. When he pulled up, Iz paid him and told him to wait where he was. I slowly got out of the car and walked in, knowing exactly where I needed to go.

"Where are you going?" Iz asked beside me.

I just ignored her, not wanting to talk at all. I walked down the isle that had what I needed and grabbed the first test I could see.

"No." Isabelle whispered as she put her hand over her mouth.

"I don't know for sure, okay?" I said, feeling my throat close.

She nodded and followed me to the register. I silently handed it to the cashier and paid for it. We walked back out to the taxi and didn't say a word on the way home. I got out of the car before Iz paid the driver and ran up to our apartment. As quickly as I could, I unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me an ripped open the box, not bothering to read the instructions. I knew what I had to do, it wasn't rocket science. When I did what I had to do, I set it down on the floor next to me as I slid down and put my knees to my chest. I set a timer on my phone for five minutes, but it felt like forever. When it finally went off, I was half asleep, exhausted from my crazy night. Slowly I reached down and looked at the test.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV <strong>

A loud ringing woke me from my dreamless sleep. I sat up and grabbed for my phone, and without looking to see who it was as I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

A sigh came from the other end, "Jace this is Clary." she said in a panicked voice.

I sat up straighter, feeling more awake, "Calling for another night of fun Fray?" I asked cockily. _Damn, why did I have to be such a dick all the time? _

"Can you be serious for one minute?" she asked angrily.

I sighed, "Yes. What do you want?"

"Can we talk somewhere? It's kind of important." she asked quietly.

"Clary, it's 4:30 in the morning, what is so important that it can't wait for a sane time of the day?" I snapped.

She took in a ragged breath, "Please, can you just meet me at Java Jones in like ten minutes?" she sounded like she was crying.

I took a deep breath, "Sure." I said in a sweeter tone.

"Thank you." she whispered.

I hung up and sighed. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV <strong>

I hung up with Jace and sat back down on the small couch at Java Jones. The last thing I needed was to cry in a public place, but being alone with Jace was how I got in this situation in the first place. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was not ready to raise a child. I highly doubted Jace was ready either, if he even wanted to be apart of the baby's life.

I sat on the couch, sipping at my mug of coffee, flipping through a magazine. I heard the ding of the bell as someone walked in, but was too distracted to turn around to see who it was. Caught up in my own world, I hardly noticed when Jace sat beside me.

He cleared his throat, causing me to jump, "You wanted to talk?" he asked skeptically.

I shook my head to clear my conscience, "Um, yeah..." I paused.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Its, uh... Its about the other night." I stuttered.

He laughed, "If this is about you admitting your love to me, it can wait." he stood up and slid his coat on.

He walked to the door and just as he was about to step out I got my courage back, "God, Jace! No! That's not what I'm here to talk to you about!" I yelled after him.

His shoulders slumped and he turned back around. He rolled his eyes and sat back down, "Okay, what is it?"

"Jace I-I'm... I'm..." I couldn't push myself to say it.

He rolled his hands in circles, "Spit it out."

"Okay. Swear to me you won't run out?" I asked quietly.

He put his hand over his heart, "On my life."

I nodded, "Okay. Here it goes." I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." I blurted.

Jace laughed, "You're too funny Fray."

I quirked my eyebrows, "This isn't a joke Jace. I _am _pregnant. And... And its yours."

His laughter stopped almost immediately. He turned to look at me, eyes wide and glazed over, "H-how did that happen?"

I laughed humorlessly, "I think you know damn well how this happened!" I snapped.

"Well no shit! Of course I know how this happened!" he retorted.

I closed my eyes and set my forehead on my knee. "What are we going to do?" I mumbled.

"Are you keeping it?" Jace asked quietly.

My head snapped up, "Of course I'm keeping it! Why the hell wouldn't I?"

Jace clenched his jaw, "I don't know! Maybe because I wouldn't expect you to want to have a child this young!"

"Obviously I don't want a kid, but there's nothing I could do about it!" I snapped back.

He leaned his head back and set it on the couch's arm. "I know."

I looked over at him, surprised at how calm he was all of a sudden. He turned his head towards me and opened his eyes to look into mine, "I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean for this to happen." he said quietly.

"It's okay Jace. I'm not mad, I'm just..." I trailed off.

"Scared?" he finished for me.

I took in a shaky breath and nodded. I could feel my eyes swelling with tears. Jace scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let the tears silently fall.

"Clary you don't have to do this alone. I can be here for you." he said sweetly, tracing circles on my arm.

I gave him a weak smile, "You don't have to do that Jace."

I could feel his chest vibrate with a chuckle, "Yes I do. It's my fault you're in this problem, I'll be there until the very end."

I looked up at him, a mixture of fear and relief coursing through me. He wanted to be there for me, and I was happy with that. But I didn't want him to feel something more for me just because I was having his child. I didn't want something to happen between us that would make life harder for the life I was carrying.

His smile faded and he leaned down, our lips nearly touching. I closed my eyes, lost in the moment. I wanted him to kiss me all of a sudden, that was the only thing I wanted at the moment. I wanted his compassion when we were sober, not drunk and unsure of what we were doing. He leaned closer, our lips brushing. I took in a sharp breath, feeling a spark between our slight touch. All of a sudden I became aware of where I was and what I was doing. I backed away slowly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He gave me a look of confusion and I just shook my head.

"Jace, I don't want you to feel obliged to have feelings for me because of this." I said in a small voice.

He let out a harsh breath, "You think I feel obliged? Has it ever occurred to you that I actually have feelings for you Clary?"

I shook my head, "Don't, Jace. Just don't. I get it if you want to be here for the baby, but don't act like you need to be here for me."

He gave a harsh laugh, "You don't believe me now, but you will." he said as he got up and slid his jacket back on, "Call me if you need me, okay?" he said coldly.

I wiped at the tears that had been threatening to spring out and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV <strong>

_Pregnant. I got her pregnant._ I was not prepared to be a father. I could barely keep a fucking goldfish alive, how was I supposed to take care of a baby? And better yet, how was I supposed to prove to Clary that I was worth being the father to her child? She's only ever seen me as the douche bag that I am. I loved her, but that didn't mean anything unless she felt the same way.

I stomped angrily up the stairs to my apartment, feeling like I could punch a wall. This was diffidently not how I wanted to start my day. I walked through the door and slammed it behind, not caring if I woke Jordan or Alec.

"Dude, calm down!" Alec said as he walked into the living room.

I spun around to look at him, "Don't tell me to calm down right now!"

"Whoa man! What crawled up your ass and died?" he asked, raising his hands in surrender.

I slid down to the floor, "Clary's pregnant." I said in a weak voice.

"Clary's... Pregnant?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Pregnant." I scoffed.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked as he sat next to me.

I shrugged, "Drink." I said simply.

He gave me a look, "You really think that's the smartest thing to do? Is that going to help you raise a kid, or get Clary to notice you?" he questioned.

My head snapped in his direction, "How did you know about that?" I demanded.

"What? About you liking Clary?" I nodded, "You and Izzy aren't that quiet. And these walls aren't very thick." he said simply.

I sighed, "She hates me man. How am I supposed to change that?"

"Don't be a total dick for one. Don't sleep with every girl you see. And, oh I don't know, maybe be there for her through the pregnancy." he stated as if it were the easiest thing in world.

I laughed, "Am I really that bad?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes." he said with a laugh.

"You know, for my best friend you're not very nice to me." I joked.

"Hey, I'm here to give you the truth. And I'm also your brother which gives me permission to be mean to you." he bumped his shoulder to mine.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, thank I guess."

He gasped in mock surprise, "Did Jace Herondale just say thank you?"

I laughed, "Yeah, but don't expect me to say it again."

"Don't worry, I stopped expected things from you a long time age." he said as he stood up.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the confidence, bro." I yelled after him.

I could hear his laugh in the other room, "Anytime."

I sat there, thinking over this morning, my conversation with Clary and the way I acted. I was myself, a total douche. But I tried, I tried as hard I could to convince her that this wouldn't effect my compassion for her. And Clary being herself, she was stubborn as ever. _"I get it if you want to be here for the baby, but don't act like you need to be here for me." _I definitely wanted to be there for the baby, but little did she know was that I really wanted to be there for her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so here's the second chapter! I know it's not very long, but I don't think the chapters in this story are going to be very long... That just means more chapters for you lovelies!<strong>

**I really like the way this is going, but if there's something you don't like just make sure to tell me(: I promise that there will be more Clace and Sizzy action, and sooner or later some Malec thrown in there too(;**

**Please review and if you already haven't, check out my other story A Different Life(:**

**XOXO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own TMI, Cassie Clare does! (I should probably do this more often...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

~Next Day~

_"You don't believe me now, but you will." _Jace had said before he left Java Jones. I wanted to. To believe him. So badly, but I couldn't find it in myself to do it. I'd known him as my best friend's brother for as long as I could remembered. I couldn't see him as anything more than that, except for the father of my baby. That was still a hard thing for me to admit. I wasn't happy that I go pregnant, but at the same time I felt... Glad? I didn't really know how to put it. I didn't want a baby, but I knew that when this little person comes into the world I'll love him or her more than I thought. I've always wanted kids, but I wanted them later in life. When I was married, had a job and house. Not when I lived in a small two bedroom apartment, unmarried and broke as dirt. I might have been mad with myself for letting something like this happen, but my parents would be worse. They trusted me, and I respected that trust. Now it was going to look like I took that trust and crushed under my foot.

"Earth to Clary? Are you in there?" Iz waved her hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my revere.

I shook my head and blinked, "Hmm?"

"Did you hear anything I said?" she questioned.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

She sighed in exasperation, "What's with you lately?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "To be honest, I don't really know."

She gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm here if you need me Clary. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I kn-" I started but was cut off by the harsh ringing of a phone.

Iz reached over to grab it and looked at the screen. She looked back up at me with an apologetic smile. I shook my head as to say "it's okay." She got up and walked into the other room, leaving me to sulk in my problems. My mind was reliving what happened at Java Jones. Every detail, every word, noise. It's like the memory is less blurry than the actual moments. And in my memory Jace l-

My train of thought was cut off by a loud banging on the door. I sighed loudly, pushed myself off the couch and to the door. I unlocked it and sung the door open as the person banged on it again.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

Jace (of course it was Jace) looked down at me, surprised by my sudden anger. "Is this a bad time Red?" he recovered, with an annoying smirk on his face.

_Yes_, "No." I lied, "But seriously. What do you want?" I asked again.

His smirk faltered, "I wanted to talk about yesterday." he said quietly, "Can I come in?"

I looked at him for a second then stepped back to let him in. He muttered a small thanks as he walked in. I nodded and walked back into the little living room, not looking back to see if he followed. I sat on the couch and he sat on the small chair across from me.

"Okay, talk." I said harshly.

He nodded, "Look, Red-"

"And _don't _call me Red." I snapped, cutting him off.

He sighed, "Fine. Look, I just wanted to apologize. I was a jerk." he stated simply.

I snorted, "You came all the way over here to tell me something I already knew?"

He laughed humorlessly, "Yeah. I came all the way over here to tell you that."

"And what, exactly, were you expecting from this?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He threw his hands up, "I don't know! It just felt like the right thing to do! If we're going to raise a child we have to learn how to get along!"

"_We? _Jace, I never asked you to do this with me! It's my fault I got drunk and had sex with you! I promise you, it won't happen again." I retorted.

His face contorted with anger, "Well. If that's how you feel, I guess I should just leave. You obviously don't need me." He stood up and walked towards the door.

With each step he took, I wanted to tell him to come back. "Jace, wait!" I blurted out.

He whipped around, anger still in his eyes. But there was something else. Hope? Relief?

"Jace I... I didn't mean it, okay? I would love it if you helped me with this. I'm just... scared." I admitted quietly.

He looked at me, confused. I felt as confused as he looked. This was not something I knew how to handle.

"I'm not ready to be a mother Jace. And I still haven't told my own mother." I elaborated.

His eyes widened, "You didn't tell your parents?"

I shook my head then put it in my hands, "They already have one trouble child, they don't need this in top."

"Clary." he said, trying to get me to look at him, "Clary look at me."

I shook my head, not wanting his pity. That was the last thing I wanted.

He sighed and walked over to me. I could see his feet and hear as he shifted into a crouch. He moved my hands away from my face and lifted my chin so my eyes would meet his.

"Your thinking too much of this. It'll all be okay." he said quietly.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "You don't know that. My parents have trust issues. I was lucky to even convince them to let me move out after-" I cut myself off.

"After what?" his hand tightened on my chin.

I shook my head again and bit my lip. I shouldn't have said anything. Nobody, especially Jace, needs to know about my family's past.

"After what, Clary?" he asked more forcefully.

I took in a deep breath, "After Jonathan." I whispered inaudibly, hoping he wouldn't hear it. But I've never had that good of luck.

"Who's Jonathan?" he asked sweetly.

"H-he's my brother." I stuttered quietly.

There was a look of confusion splayed across his features. "I... You have a brother?"

I gave a weak hearted laugh, "Yeah. Not a whole lot of people know about him."

"And why's that?" he asked, swiping a stray tear off my cheek with his thumb.

I shook my head, knowing I've already said too much.

"Clary, you need to know that you can tell me anything."

I sniffed, "Why the sudden change of heart, Herondale?"

"I've always been like this Red." he put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

I threw back my head, laughing, "Sure." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious this time Fray."

I gave him a confused look, "I never said you weren't, Jace."

He gave a frustrated sigh, "Clary, that's not what I meant. Why won't you tell me?"

Finally, I realized what he meant. He was talking about Jonathan. "Jace I ca-"

"Don't pull that shit on me." he snapped.

I snorted, "Do you think I wanted to tell you my life story? Who the hell made you curator of problem solvers?"

"Clary, all I want to know is what happened to your br-"

"He's in jail, okay?" I yelled, interrupting him. "He's in jail... For killing someone."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there... So don't hate me for stopping here, but... ya know, cliffys are nice(; Have I ever told you guys I love you? Well, I have now! :D <strong>

**Aaaaaaaaand, I have something for you all (: I've been writing a book, and you guys get a sneak peek (;**

**Prologue**

_Running. All I can think of, all I can do, was run. I didn't know where or why, but I had to. There were footsteps, not mine, but I couldn't see where they were coming from. Nothing but the white, harsh, puff of breath exiting my mouth was visible. I could hear every drop of water, screech of a mouse, even the distant rustle of the trees that I never saw. I knew there was an end to this tunnel or cave, but not once in my life had I seen it. _It's the same thing every time Abs, _a small voice taunted at the back of my mind. It wasn't wrong, but how I wished it would be. I knew, each night, it was the same. I ran. I shouldn't be as scared as I was each night. But the running was the only thing that was familiar to this hell. Each time, the ending would change. I got close, _so _close the end. I could see, even feel, the light at the opening of whatever this closer was. But as I quickened my pace, feeling euphoric and hoping it would be different, the happiness ended. Something, to unhuman to call it a someone, would stop me. Some nights it was a large, dark, faceless mass. Other nights it was a demented, yet beautiful angel. Each time it was the same message. "Beware the damned that lies beneath, to fight the truth could end in your feat." For years, I had been given that riddle. I didn't know what they expected me to do with it. And when I did nothing with it, I was killed. These creatures didn't hesitate. The moment they realized was no use to them, they finished me off. Sometimes slowly, most of the time it was quick. I've been shot down by heavenly fire, had my throat ripped out, even been stabbed by a pure gold dagger. But tonight was different. This time, I wasn't in a dank tunnel. There was no steady dripping of water, not scurrying mice, nothing. It was like I was stuck in my own mind, stuck in limbo. It was eerily quiet, uncomfortably even. I sat there, feeling a nagging feeling at the back of my throat. I wanted to get out of here. I'd rather run from an unknown source than sit here and wait for death to come. But my body wouldn't, and probably couldn't move. I didn't dare to try, afraid I would cause something worse to happen then being frozen in my own mind. I was terrified. Even more terrified than being smite by the devil's wrath. It felt like hours, though it was probably only minutes, before a strange shadow appeared out of nowhere. I could feel the cold sweat run down between my shoulder blades, the prickle of the hairs on my neck stand up. My stomach knotted, ready to push out any contents it held. The thing, whatever it was, elegantly glided to a stop in front of me. There was something off about this creature though. It seemed more human than what I've dealt with in the past. He seemed somewhat… normal. _

_"Abella. You need to find him. It's the only way to save them." The man said. His voice was smooth, calm, like my mortification meant nothing. _Who? Who did he want me to find?Who was I saving? _This made no sense at all. _

_The man reached down, touching the back of my hand. At first, I stared at it in confusion, trying to decode his sudden touch. Then, almost out of nowhere, the pain shot through me. Never had I felt a pain like this. Not even when I was being mauled by some dog-like creature. This pain was real. In most of my dreams, the pain was something my mind was making up. But this time, I could feel it everywhere. Both mentally and physically. _

**It's obviously only the prologue, but hey it's something isn't it? I would love if you reviewed this story, and maybe told me what you think about the start of my book? **

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace POV **

I looked at her in a mixture of emotions. Surprise being the dominant feeling. But, for some odd reason, I was angry. At what I couldn't tell. Maybe it was the fact that Clary had been raised with this psycho, or the fact that she didn't trust me enough to tell me in the first place. _But why would she tell you? She doesn't exactly like you. _

Suddenly she put her hand under my chin, "Do you see why I didn't want to tell you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I see." I joked.

She dropped her hand into her lap, "I'm serious Jace. This isn't something I tell other people. I don't tell people because they look at me the way you are right now."

I gave a confused look, "And how is that?"

"With pity. Like I need it." she scoffed "My brother's the one who killed the person, not me. I've never forgiven him and I don't care what others think of him. It's long since been my problem." she said with a shrug.

"How do you want me to look at you, then?"

She shook her head, as if to say "I don't know." We just sat there, looking into each others eyes, not a word being uttered. The silence was nice, until it was rudely interrupted.

"Oh my G-" Isabelle stopped short, "Why are you here?" she groaned when she looked my way.

I opened my mouth to retort, but was stopped by a glare from Clary. "He was just stopping by." she said quickly as she wiped away her leftover tears and sniffling.

"Are you crying? Jace what did you do? Why is she crying?" Iz asked frantically.

Clary shook her head and turned her body to Izzy, "I'm fine Iz, I swear. I just told him about... Um, about Jon." she answered quietly.

The look on Isabelle's face told me everything. She knew about Jonathan and knew better than to add to it. I understood. More than they knew. I stood up in a rush, reeling a sudden pounding in my head. The memories, ones I've avoided for as long as I could, began to flood back. I might have been ten, but they still hurt. They made what was real feel surreal.

"Jace?" I could faintly hear Clary call my name before the visions became to much and the next thing I knew, everything was black.

**Clary POV**

"Jace!" I yelled as his body slumped to the floor. "Iz, what's going on?" I asked franticly.

She sighed and stepped around the couch, "This happened a lot when were in high school. He'll be fine, just help me get him on the couch."

I bent down and grabbed underneath his arm to help him up. He weighed a lot more than I anticipated, so as soon as his limp body was leaning on me I could feel my own start to sag. Quickly I helped Isabelle turn him around and plopped him back down on the couch. I took a deep breath and looked down at his ridged form. Even in unconsciousness Jace was on edge. Without thinking I reached down and lightly touched his face, and to my surprise he sighed and relaxed. Slowly, as if his eyelids were glued shut, his eyes fluttered open revealing his honey orbs. I dropped my hand to my side and opened my mouth to say something when that nagging feeling in the back of my throat came back. Before I knew it I was racing to the bathroom, barely making it in time to empty any and all contents in my stomach. When I was sure I was done, I stood up and slowly shuffled to the sink. Without looking in the mirror, I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste and quickly brushed the nasty taste out of my mouth.

There was a slight knock on the door, "Clary?" Jace's deep, muffled voice came through, "Are you okay?"

I snorted at the irony as I swung the door open, "The question is, are _you _okay?"

He smirked his signature smirk, and in that instant I knew douchy Jace was back, "I'm better than okay, Red. But you should know that much."

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked in feigned interest as I put a hand on my hip. _This should be good_, I thought.

He put his hand to his chest in mock hurt, "You mean to tell me you don't remember that fateful night a few weeks ago?"

I gave a harsh laugh, "That '_fateful night' _is what got us in this mess in the first place."

That seemed to render him speechless. Good, I was too tired to put the effort into going back and forth with him. He opened his mouth, preparing to say something, but I cut him off with the raise of my hand. "Listen," I started sharply, "if you're going to be in this there's going to be some rules. I don't think you fully understand at this point that I am in fact pregnant, with your child might I add. You want to be a complete ass and act like you did in high school, be my guest. But if that's how it's going to be, do me a favor and leave. I can raise this child alone if I need to." Somehow my hand ended upon my non-existent baby bump.

"You don't have t-" Jace tried to interject, but I stopped him.

"I could damn well try to do this on my own, Jace. It would be nice to have your help, but I don't need it if you can't be serious about any of this." I shook my head and looked down at the floor, willing myself not to cry.

I felt fingers grip under my chin, and the next thing I knew my green eyes were looking into Jace's aureate one. "Are you done?" I nodded, "I need you to know that in high school, that wasn't who I really wanted to be. I know I'm an ass, always have been, it's my second nature. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to be there for you, be there for the baby. I know Clary, god do I know, that you're pregnant with my child. It's the one thing that's been on my mind these past few days. I'm scared shitless right now. But no matter how terrified I am, I will never, ever leave you until the day you ask me to."

"Jace." was all I could manage to breathe out before his lips crashed to mine. I couldn't tell who kissed who, but in that moment I could care less. Instantly I melted into his touch, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel his fingers digging into my hips as he pulled my body flush into his. I would deny this if anybody asked, but I've wanted to kiss Jace since the first moment I laid eyes on him. I could remember it as clear as day, like it happened just yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting at my desk, quickly trying to finish the homework I didn't do the night before. <em>It's kind of difficult to do your work when you're completely shitfaced, _a nasty voice said in the back of my mind. I mentally scolded that small voice and scribbled down incoherent answers. Just as I finished, the final bell rang, signaling that class had officially begun. I breathed out a sigh in relief and slumped down into my chair. I should have been responsible, should have spent the night in my room and done the homework like a normal sixteen year old. There's lots of thing I should have done, but I was an idiot. I was a complete and total screw-up, I never did anything right. _

_I was brought out of my train of thought as the door to the class room slammed shut and the sound of shoes squeaked on the linoleum floor. My head shot up and I was captured by what seemed like pure gold. His hair, skin and even his eyes were the color of the brightest gold I've ever seen. His gaze flicked to my direction for a quick second and I felt the heat pool in my cheeks. _

_"Mr. Herondale. Nice of you to finally join us." Mr. Starkweather announced. "Class, please be gracious to the new student, Jonathan." _

_I froze. "It's Jace actually." the new kid said confidently. _

_Starkweather gave Jace a look, silencing him immediately, "Please take a seat,_ Jace_." He pointed to the back of the class where the only available seat was. Next to me. I sighed and took my phone out of my back pocket. Jace might have been cute, but he wouldn't notice someone like me. No one notice a freak like me, especially after the incident. _

_The loud screech of the chair against the floor brought me back to reality. I looked up from the screen of my phone and up into golden eyes. I couldn't help but noticed how they practically glowed in light. As we stared at each other, I realized that maybe Jace was different. Maybe he could accept someone like me. _

_Until he opened his mouth, "I know I'm gorgeous Red, but this is getting creepy."_

_I scoffed and turned my attention back to my phone. _Of course someone as hot as him would be a compete dick, _I thought. _

_"Clarissa," Starkweather called out, "would you like to tell the class what's so important in the social media world?" _

_I restrained from rolling my eyes as I looked up to the front of the class, "It's Clary." I mumbled._

_"What was that?" Starkweather snapped._

_"I said it's Clary you pretentious prick." I spoke up, feeling the after effects of last night's experiment._

_The whole class broke into snickers and whispers, "Carstairs office. Now." Starkweather said through clenched teeth. _

_I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder, not daring to look at the class as I waltzed out of the room. Slowly I made my way to the office, but before I could open the door, someone yelled my name. I spun around and found myself looking up at the golden boy himself._

_I sighed inwardly, "What do you want?" I demanded._

_He smirked, and I couldn't help but be captivated by that too, "After you walked out, I told Starkweather off. So he sent me to the office too." He shrugged as if it were no big deal. _

_"Why would you tell him off? It was me he was yelling at." I asked, feeling perplexed. _

_He shrugged again, "I think you were right, and he needed to be told that."_

_I snorted and turned back to the office. As I moved to walk in, a hand lightly gripped my wrist. I slowly turned around and looked up at Jace, "What?" I practically hissed._

_"Let's get out of here." He said while pulling me out of the office doorway. I didn't even try to pull away as I let him drag me out of the school. I only stopped when I noticed the shiny black motorcycle we were walking to. I shook my head and pulled my wrist out of his grasp._

_"No way." I stated firmly. "I am not getting on that death trap!" I took a step back, and another until my back hit the brick wall. _

_Jace sighed exasperatedly, "Come on Red. It's either this," he indicated the bike, "or going back to class." _

_I shook my head and closed my eyes, "You're insane." I breathed out. _

_"That's been established, now hop on before we get caught." _

_I took a deep breath before slowly walking up to the bike and accepting the helmet Jace was holding out for me. As I slid on behind him, I felt myself start to panic. Before I could slide back off, the bike lurched forward and I let a blood curdling scream. I could fell the vibrations of laughter come from Jace as I clutched at his chest, holding on for dear life._

* * *

><p>I was brought back to reality when someone cleared their throat. I quickly stepped away, gasping for air. Everything around me felt sharp and extremely clear, like I was finally seeing for the first time. I looked over to the opening of the hall where Isabelle stood. I expected a smug look or even a look of distain, but it was something completely different.<p>

I opened my mouth to say something, but she shook her head solemnly. "Clary, I just got a call. It's Jonathan."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUN! *gasp* Not only am I back, but he who shall not be names is back. :O (and no it's not Voldemort). Anyways, I can't apologies enough for my absence.. it's been rough... But thank you to those who have stayed right there with me(: <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad most of you got my Voldy remark, it makes me pretty proud of the Potterheads (: Anyways, look at me updating sooner than usual!**

**I read my previous chapters back the other day an realized I made yet another mistake.. I said that Jace and Clary have known each other since middle school, and then continued to make it seem like they met in high school... so... ignore that if you're a new reader... I apologize for the screw ups, but I'm only human... **

**BTW, there will be lemons in this chapter, but when it comes I'll warn you just incase I have any squeamish readers(:**

**Disclaimer- The amazing Cassie Claire owns TMI, not me (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

_"Clary, I just got a call. It's Jonathan."_

I stood there, the moment between Jace and I completely forgotten. Jonathan. He was trying to get a hold of me, after all these years, after all he's done, and now he wants to talk. He didn't deserve that kind of attention, _I _didn't deserve this kind of shit. He did what he did, that's the last of it. I lost hope in him long ago. I was angry, beyond angry. I could've punched a wall, and that's exactly what I did. I was so angry that I couldn't feel a thing.

"What the hell, Clary!" I could hear Iz yell from behind me.

I ignored her comment and asked the only thing I could, "What did he say?"

There was a slight pause and the noise of awkward shifting, "He said he wanted to see you." she muttered so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her. But I did, and I whish I hadn't. I could feel my knees wobble as a warning, telling me they couldn't hold me up much longer. But as I slid down I felt hands grab my waist, and I was pulled into a hard, yet warm chest. I lamely tried to get out of Jace's grasp, knowing full and well it was him, lightly pounding on his chest until the tears came. I stopped struggling and let him hold me as I cried into his shirt. Not once, not since the actual incident, had I cried this hard over my brother. I would've blamed it on the pregnancy hormones, but we all knew that wasn't the case. The boy, practically a man now, I knew and used to love was trying to do something. He wanted something, what I didn't know. And I didn't know f I wanted to find out or not.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, breathing heavily from the dream I had. Suddenly, I was unaware of where I was. It felt familiar, but there was something different about my surroundings. I couldn't put my finger on it until I felt my "pillow" shift. As I looked up, I tried to unsuccessfully stifle a groan, waking up my "pillow" in the process. Jace's eyes snapped open, revealing his beautiful golden orbs. There was a look of confusion and then pure concern as his eyes locked with mine. I could feel my breath hitch at the intensity of his stair, my body temperature slowly rising as we kept each other's gazes. Before I did something I might regret, I cleared my throat and looked away. I could feel Jace's body sag with what I could only interpret as disappointment, but he didn't say anything which I was grateful for.<p>

Slowly I looked back up, trying to ignore the fact that Jace was still looking at me, "Hi." I said pathetically.

"Hey." he said with a slight smile.

I sat up, not breaking eye contact this time, "What happened last night?" I asked quietly.

He averted his gaze as if he were embarrassed to look at me. I looked down, only to find my chest completely bare. "Jace, what happened?" I asked, feeling panicked.

He cleared his throat before quietly answering, "You wanted to go out last night to get your mind of things. We were both pretty drunk so..." he trailed off.

"We... We didn't, you know... Do _that_, did we?" I asked with little hope.

Jace bit his lip, which was extremely distracting, "Yeah... We did." he answered shamefully.

I nodded my head, not feeling anything but a little guilt. "It's not like we haven't done it before." I said with a light-hearted laugh.

Jace's gaze snapped back to mine, "Your not mad?"

I shrugged, "Not really. I mean its not like it'll make much of a difference, I'm already pregnant."

Jace seemed to be more flustered by my calm attitude than anything. I had already had enough ups and downs this week, it felt like the only steady thing right now was Jace. We may have fought a lot, and we still didn't know what this was between us, but it was what made me feel safe. Not once did I think that Jace Herondale would be the answer to my questions. As I laid back down and rested my head on his shoulder and traced patterns on his chest, I could only think of one thing. I was in love with Jace. When that happened I didn't exactly know. I just kept thinking, _I love you._ Over and over in my head. It wasn't until I felt Jace's body tense did I realize I was saying it out loud. My hand stopped mid-trace and I slowly looked up at Jace's eyes.

"W-what did you just say?" he stuttered.

I swallowed and tried to look away, but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Clary, what did you just say?" he asked more forcefully.

Shaking my head, I slid out of his grasp and grabbed the top blanket to cover my body as I stood. I started walking to the bathroom, feeling on the verge of tears. But before I could reach the door, strong hands gripped my hips and spun me around. Jace's mouth was on mine before I could protest. It was a soft, yet deep kiss. His lips moved from mine, down to my jaw then to my neck. I let myself go in his touch until I heard the words he was whispering.

"I love you too. God, you don't know how much I love you."

I froze and lightly pushed on Jace's shoulders. "Excuse me. What?" I asked in disbelief.

He smirked down at me, damn his height, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "You heard me."

I shook my head, "Yeah, I did. But you... Love me?"

He laughed, "Yes, and apparently you love me too. But it isn't hard to love me, I mean just look at me."

I looked him up and down, willing myself to blush when my eyes traveled further down. When my eyes went back up to meet with his, I shrugged trying my hardest to stifle a laugh at the surprised look on his face. "Your okay." I said nonchalantly.

"Okay?" he asked.

I nodded, and before I knew it I was on the floor, my sides being attacked. I screeched with laughter and pleaded him to stop. "Take it back." he laughed.

"No! Stop!" I yelled in between laughs.

He dug his fingers harder into my sides, "Not until you take it back." he answered playfully.

I laughed harder and nodded, "Okay, okay! I take it back!"

The tickling ceased, but Jace's weight didn't let up. I opened my eyes and stared up into his. There was a look in is eyes that both scared me and made me feel warm inside. Before either one of us could say anything, our lips met in the most passionate kiss I've ever had. Before I knew it, I was back on the bed, my legs wrapped around Jace's hips, lack of clothes completely forgotten until I felt something poke the inside of my leg. I sucked in a breath causing Jace to snap his head to look down at me.

"If you want to stop, you need to tell me now, Clary."

**(Here's that lemony part I promised)**

I stared up at him, everything gold, and thought about how much I _didn't _want to stop. Slowly I shook my head and brought his lips back down to mine. I could feel Jace stiffen as I bucked my hips into his hard member, causing our skin to brush in an amazing way. As I moved more, I could feel him relax and without warning I felt him slowly push inside me. I tried to hold my whimper of pleasure as he pushed into me fully. All the other times me and Jace had done it, we were completely unaware of what we were doing. But this, this was better. So much better. Or at least it would be if he moved. Slowly I grinded my hips with his to cause a little friction. It was like he was scared to move.

I sighed, "Move, Jace." I begged.

He looked into my eyes as if he were asking for permission. I nodded slightly and, finally, felt him move. I moaned as he kissed down my neck, slowly pulling out and pushing back in as if he were going to break me.

"I'm not glass, Jace. I won't break. Please."

It was if my words were his undoing. He pushed back in in a swift movement, but it was like heaven. I screamed out in pure pleasure, loving the feel of him. His pace quickened and I could feel myself crumbling. I moaned when Jace's hand reached down and unconsciously rubbed at my clit. He groaned into my neck as he playfully sucked and nipped at it. My undoing was when he lowered his head and nipped at my nipples. I could feel myself clamp around him as I came, and he wasn't far behind. He slowly pulled out of me, our breathing still heavy, and laid on his side by me. I turned on my side and set my cheek on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

**(It was a short lemon, but here it is)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

I laid there, staring at the ceiling trying to process what was happening. She loved me. She had said it herself. It felt unreal, like she really hadn't said it. Like I had just imagined it and I was going to wake up any second. But it was all real.

Trying my hardest not to wake Clary, I slid out from under the covers and pulled my boxers before I walked out of the room to the kitchen. I quietly started a pot of coffee, trying not to wake anyone. But I had never had much luck.

"Do you think you could be a little more quite when you're doing the do here?" Alec asked sleepily.

I jumped, spilling coffee grounds all over in the process. "Jesus Alec!" I whisper yelled.

He snorted and shook his head, "I'm serious, bro. I don't need to hear that when I'm trying to my beauty sleep." he snapped.

"It doesn't seem to be helping." I retorted, looking closer at his face.

He pointed a finger at me, "Don't fuck with me right now, Herondale."

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died?" I said, throwing my hands up in surrender.

He grunted and shook his head, obviously not intending on answering me. "Who's the new flavor of the night? Some clingy blonde that you'll dump after she wakes up?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by a small, tired voice. "How little you think of me, Alexander."

We both froze, Alec's eyes growing the size of saucers. He made eye contact with me and mouthed 'Clary' with a questioning look on his face. I gave him a slight nod and smiled. Clary was definitely not a 'clingy blonde'.

I cleared my throat and turned my attention to Clary. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." she said with a bright smile and a shrug.

I couldn't help but smile back before I pulled out a mug and filled it with coffee. I walked it over to Clary where she was sat at our little table, and before I could think of what I was doing I kissed the top of her head as I set her cup down. She looked up at me, cheeks almost as bright as her hair, but a smile still on her face.

I sat in the chair next to her, just looking at her. I could have done that all day; just stared at her.

"Can somebody tall me what the hell is going on here?" Alec asked, breaking me from my revere.

I sighed, "What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why is Clary here, no offense," he said to Clary, "and why are you two acting like this is so natural for you? That's what I mean Jace."

I looked up at him then back at Clary. She shrugged, "Its complicated."

She was right there. It _was _complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... would you look at the time... I only made you guys wait a few days instead of a few weeks! I mean, come on, that's pretty good for me(; I can't promise it will be like this forever, but I can try(: <strong>

**Anyways, enjoy and ya know, review if you feel like it!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I realize that Clary got drunk while pregnant, and no it was not a mistake. You will get both her and Jace's reactions in this chapter, I promise(: I know what I'm doing young ones. **

**Disclaimer-The fantastic Cassandra Claire owns TMI(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

I was an idiot. A complete idiot. What if I hurt the baby, what if I lose it? How could I let myself do this? Completely forget that I was pregnant and get drunk because my dumb ass brother made me upset.

"Will you please tell me why you're pacing, you're starting to freak me out." Jace said from the couch.

I turned to look at him, "I got drunk, Jace."

He looked at me, confused. "Yeah, I know. What's so bad..." he trailed of at the look on my face. "Oh. OH!" He stood up and paced now. "I'm such an idiot! How could I let you do that?"

I sat on the couch and set my hand on my stomach. I could never live with myself if something happened to the baby. It was a stupid move on my part. "Jace, it's not your fault." I tried to reassure him with no success.

"It is my fault, Clary. I let you drink, let myself forget that you're pregnant. Something could happen to the baby, and I would never forgive myself if something did happen." He said frantically, running his hands through his hair in such a manner that I thought he might pull it out.

I watched him as I mentally beat myself for doing something so careless. I was already unfit to be a mother and I was barely even four months into the pregnancy. This could do serious damage to this person inside of me and they didn't even have a name yet. I suddenly felt the urge to throw up and cry all at once.

Jace was still pacing, talking nonsense as I stared off into space going over how I might've just ruined my future child's life that I barely notice Alec and his boyfriend, Magnus walk in. When I finally do notice there presence it's too late and I'm already running into the bathroom to fulfill that sudden urge. Call it a hunch, but I really don't think that I'm empting the contents of my stomach because of morning sickness.

I can hear hushed voices in the other room, and can only assume that Jace is explaining what's happening. At this point, I could care less who knows. I already know I'm a terrible person.

"Magnus, don't!" That's all I hear before the bathroom door flies open. I look up at him with unshed tears and as he sits on the floor next to me I keep my mouth shut.

His cat shaped contacted eyes stare into my green eyes before he speaks. "Look, honey. I know what you did was stupid," I open my mouth to agree, but he cuts me off, "but I want you to know that you will be okay. So will the little man or girl inside you. I may not have my full PhD in medicine yet, but I know a thing or two about this kind of stuff. You're not the first nor the last to do something of this extent." He says this in the most reasonable voice I've heard since the night the police told me _he_ was dead.

Finally, as I look up into his eyes again, that's when I lose all senses and let the emotions flow. I bury my head into his shoulder and let the sobs rack my body as I fist the soft material of his glittery shirt. I know his words ring truth, but I can't find it in me to let them comfort me beyond the point where I don't feel guilty anymore. We all know what I did was stupid, there's no taking that back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

I couldn't handle it. Hearing Clary so distressed makes me want to punch something. It's my fault we're in this situation, I know it is even if she says its hers. I was stupid, blinded by her current situation with her brother and... other things_. _There's no excuse for what I let her do; I mean I let her get drunk while pregnant for God's sake! I knew I was never fit to be a dad, and this just shows how bad of a dad I'll be when the baby comes.

"I know that look." Alec says sternly, interrupting my train of thought.

I look up at him, a bit dazed. "Hmm?" is all I say.

He sighs and sits next to me on the couch. "You have that look, like you're beating yourself up for what happened." he takes a deep breath and I know that I'm about to hear the lecture of the century. "Jace, I know that you feel like all the blame should be on you, but it was both you and Clary. It was stupid, what you _both _did. You letting Clary drink, and Clary drinking at this time. But let me tell you something, and when I tell you this, I want you to keep your mouth shut and don't argue, got it?" He scorns me and I know better than to go against him.

"Fine, but I make no promises about keeping my mouth shut." I say grudgingly.

He glares at me but continues anyway, "You're fucking lucky, Jace. Lucky because you're having a kid, because you can have kids. Don't get me wrong, I love Magnus to death and I would do anything for him. But I want kids one day. I know that adoption is a possibility, but I want my own flesh and blood, a kid that I can call mine and know that they have part of me in them too. Surrogacy is another possibility too, but who would want to carry a baby for a fag like me?" I open my mouth to tell him that a lot of people would be willing and that he's not a fag, but he stops me before I can utter a word. "Don't try and deny it Jace, I know that people would be very aware of Magnus and I's situation. I've looked into it, it might be crazy for someone as young as me, but I've searched how likely it is for gay couples to be successful for surrogacy, and let me tell you it's not in the highest percentile." He runs a hand over his face and into his hair, pulling it so hard that I'm afraid he might pull it out of the roots.

I look at him and try to find a way to console him, but come up blank. I've known since the day Alec told the whole family that he was gay, that he would be treated differently. The only people who haven't looked at his differently is Iz, Max and I, because we're family and we know better than to treat each other any other way because of our decisions. We may not be blood related, but he's still my brother and I still have to watch out for him.

"Alec, you know that there will always be people who don't approve of you, but then again there will always be people who don't give a shit and will be accepting of you and want to help you and give you whatever you need."

He gives out a humorless chuckle and sets his elbows on his knees, putting his face in his cupped hands. "That is complete bullshit, and you know it."

I throw my hands up and let them back down with a slap on my legs. There was no getting through to him, that much I knew. I stand up from the couch and ran a hand through my already disheveled hair. "I'm going to check on Clary."

Alec grumbles in response, but I don't try to figure out what he said as I walk down the hall to the single bathroom that we have. On the tiled floor, Magnus is sat with a hiccupping Clary clutching to his glittering, tear stained shirt. I kneel down in front of them and give Magnus a look, telling him that I've got it. He nods in understanding, and puts some distance between him and Clary so I can scoop her up in my arms. As I lift her up from the floor, she lets out a small whimper that nearly breaks my heart. I can't stand seeing her like this, knowing that I was part of this pain she's in. She doesn't deserve to go through things like this because of my bad decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV <strong>

I grab onto the fabric of the shirt of whoever picked me up from the floor, somehow knowing that this isn't Magnus anymore. I let out another sob and feel the emotions rack through my body again. For some odd reason I rasp out Jace's name and bury my face further into the fabric.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'm here." I hear his deep voice console me and I shiver at the concern and lightness in his tone.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight and breath in his scent of sunshine and soap. I didn't even know that sunshine had a scent until I met him. As I breath him in more, I feel him setting me down and I reach for him as he settles the both of us on the bed. His arm snaked around my waist and I rest my head on his chest and clutch onto his shirt again.

"I'm so, so sorry Clary. I made a big mistake and put you and the baby in danger." His voice is so full of emotion that it makes me want to cry even harder.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down, "Jace, I don't know if I can do this. I-I'm not the right kind of person to be a mother. I'm as fucked up as it is, I can't afford to bring a child in this world and hope that I can raise them without leaving them scarred and broken." I stutter out.

"Clary you are an amazing person, and will be a great mother when the time comes. It's me you should worry about leaving our child all fucked up." I feel his jaw tighten and his grip on my waist is almost so constricting I almost can't breath.

I can fell a tight squeeze in my heart at the words he utters. _Our _child. Not _mine, _but _ours. _For the first time in a long time, I fell some sort of hope in someone, and it's the last person I would have expected.

Despite everything I let out a tiny, almost non-existent laugh. "And this is why we're perfect for each other. We both have such little faith in ourselves that it just works." I shake my head and lift it to see a confused looking Jace peering down at me. I laugh again, but this time it's more heartfelt. "What I mean, is that we're bot idiots and that maybe, just maybe, we can somehow figure this out. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I have a little faith in us. You should too."

He's still looking at me, but this time with the small smirk that I fell in love with. "God I love you. So much." Is all he says.

That's the thing. Love. Even though I might try to deny it, I'm in love. And not just with Jace, but with this person inside of me. He or she has all my love, and it scares me shitless, but also makes me feel... light. Like loving them and their father is one thing that I live for. Yes, I realize how cheesy it is, but it's true and I wouldn't have it any other.

I smile back at him, "I love you too. With everything that I have, I will always love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... so I know I've left all of you hanging for sooo long, and I'm pretty sure that hearing my excuse is the last thing you guys want to hear, but hear it goes... <strong>

**So I thought my computer decided to crash on me, and I thought that I was going to die, but it turns out that all I had to do was charge it for a day and let it do it's thing.. So needless to say, I let it sit and accumulate dust for months on end when it was one simple fix... That's how big of a genius I am! **

**Then I got a job, so I've been a little busy. But it happens. **

**Now I have a summer reading project that I haven't even started, and school starts in like 3 weeks for me so ya! **

**I'd love to say that I'll update soon, but I can't promise you guys anything... **

**I know it's been so long, and I apologize times a billion... I just hope you guys stick with me until the end which won't be too soon! **

**Love you all! **

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two updates in one day? (Or two since it's like 4 in the morning my time... Technicalities...) Is that even legal? Haha, anyways! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

Have you ever been so nervous in your life, to the point where you feel like you can't breathe but at the same time you feel like you're getting to much air all at once? That feeling in the pit of your stomach when you've eaten too much double fudge brownie ice cream, and your on the verge of puking. Well that's how I feel right now, sitting on the crinkly paper they put on the hard beds in doctors offices. I'm nervous to find the results of all the tests they've run and a little scared to be looked down on for my actions.

"Will you calm down? You're starting to make me feel even more nervous." I look at Jace and scoff; as if he could be more nervous than me. I'm the on carrying the damn child for Christ's sake!

I'm about to snap at him, but there's a knock at the door and Dr. Branwell walks in with a bright smile on her face. I sigh in relief, taking the smile as a good sign. I give her a weak smile in return and watch as she sits on the little rolling chair behind her desk. She types a few thing into her computer before entwining her hands together and setting them on the desk in front of her.

"So good news, all the tests came back clear. You and little one seem to be doing just fine. But this will be the last time I want to see you come in for this reason, deal?" She asks sternly.

I nod vigorously in agreement. "Of course! I swear that that will never happen again!"

"Good to know." she smiles at me again, making me feel a lot better about myself. Maybe I can do this.

"You need to remember to take the prenatal everyday. And we're going to have to throw away all the junk-"

"If you know what's good for you, you won't finish that sentence." I glare at Jace as he goes over the list Dr. Branwell gave us. "I will not cut junk food. Not now, especially since I'm pregnant, not ever. Now sit your ass down before I make you."

He sighs exasperatedly but does as I say anyways. "Thank you." I whisper as he settles beside me.

He gives me a confused smile, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For caring. For everything, really." I kiss his cheek and lay my chin on his shoulder.

He shakes his head and lightly chuckles. "Yeah right."

I lightly slap him on the chest, "I'm serious. Just take the damn thank you and be happy about it."

He rolls his eyes but doesn't argue any further. We sit in a comfortable silence until it's sadly interrupted by my phone going off. I groan and reach for it on the coffee table. I don't look at the caller ID, which is my first mistake. My second is actually answering when originally planned to ignore it.

"Hello?" I snap.

"Clare-bear?" the voice asks through the other line.

I bring the phone away from my ear in disbelief. No. No, no, no. He's not doing this right now.

"Clary, are you there? C'mon baby sis. Don't do this, please talk to me." I hear him say through the line.

Slowly, I put the phone back to my ear and take a calming breath. "Jonathan?" I rasp and I can feel Jace stiffen beside me.

He sighs out in what I can only decode as relief. "Oh, thank god. I thought you hung up. I need your help baby sis."

"What makes you think that I'd be willing to help you?" I bark back.

"Because you know I'm innocent; you could get me out of here Clare-bear." He practically pleads.

I can feel the anger boil inside me. "I actually don't know if you're innocent _Jonny_. And I don't particularly think that you deserve to be let out. So have a good time rotting in that cell, because you won't be getting any of my help." I nearly yell.

I'm about to hang up when he yells my name again. "What?" I snap at him.

"Please, just... hear me out will you? One talk, that's all I ask of you. If you don't fell differently then you can leave and I'll never try to communicate with you again. Please. I need to see you, talk to you in person." I sit there in silence, feeling torn between decisions.

"You have absolutely no room to ask me for anything, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." I can practically feel him cringe through the phone. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, preparing myself for what I'm about to say. "Twenty minutes. That's all you get. I have to work tonight, so it will be on my time. I will be there tomorrow at twelve o'clock. If you aren't there at that time on the do, I'm leaving and that's it. I'll call the warden and schedule it, but that's all the trouble I'm going through for you, and that's final. Get it?"

I can practically see him beaming, "Got it."

My heart squeezes at the memory of how we used to agree on things. "Good." I say quietly before hanging up and practically throwing my phone across the room. I groan and fist my hair in my hands. What have I just gotten myself into?

"Clary?" I slowly turn to Jace, knowing he heard everything that just happened.

"I'm fine. It's okay." I say, not even convincing myself.

He shakes his head and brings me closer to him. "No it's not. This is a big deal, you can't shut me out with stuff like this."

"I know, just give me some time, okay?" I say, nodding while climbing into his lap.

"You don't have much time Clary. You're going to go see him tomorrow, that doesn't leave much."

I nod again and let myself get lost in his touch. I'm not in any mood to talk about this right now, and I hope he knows that.

I can hardly keep still as I walk into the Edgecombe Correctional Facility. This is the last place I want to be, and I'm only here to visit the last person I want to see. I'm starting to regret telling Jace to stay home while I go. Maybe I should call him. No. I have to do this on my own, learn to take charge with my life. Or at least that's what I've been telling myself just so I don't chicken out.

My pace starts to slow and my heart rate picks up as I approach the warden at the desk. She looks up at me with a look I can't quite put my finger on, but she doesn't look too happy. I smile at her to see if I can get some sort of reaction, but I just get her cold stare. _This should be fun,_ I think to myself.

I walk up to the little counter and casually lean my elbows on it. "Hi, I'm Clary F- I mean Morgenstern and I'm here to see my brother J-"

She waves a dismissive hand, "Yeah, yeah. You're all the whole ward heard of since yesterday. Please take off your shoes, empty your pockets and put it in this plastic tub." she says flatly while producing a small plastic bin from what seems like thin air.

I give her a curious look before slipping my flats off, and putting all my belongings in the bin. She stands whilst taking my things and indicates for me to go around the desk and towards a contraption that I can only guess is a security scanner. I step into it and stand with my legs spread slightly and my arms in the air. The sensors spin around once and the machine beeps.

"Alright, you're good. Please step out." the warden deadpans.

I sigh before stepping off the small platform and exiting out to grab my things. The warden leads me down a poorly lit hallway and into a private room where there's guards standing in each corner. She mentions me to take a seat, and before I can even find it in me to get eve remotely comfortable, the door on the other side of the room swings open. First a guard walks in and I think nothing of it until I see the pale head ducked down that I actually start feeling my panic raise. I shift in my chair, causing it to screech against the floor and pull the attention of the one and only person I can focus on in the room. His head snaps up and I'm stuck in his onyx stare. We both gasp in unison and I can't help but gape at how horrible he looks. His usual flushed cheeks are completely pale and he has bags under his eyes so big that you would think that he hasn't had a wink of sleep since he got here. All of a sudden it's like my anger towards him has vanished and all I feel is guilt.

"Jonny." I practically sob.

The corner of his lips tug up slightly, but I can still see the pain in his eyes. I make a move to get up, but am stopped by the guards and a discrete shake of the head from Jonathan. I slowly and cautiously settle back down and watch as Jonathan sits down across from me. I smile at him, and this time I get a genuine smile back.

"I've missed you little sis." he says warmly.

I give him a once over and chuckle. "God you look horrible in orange."

He tugs at the collar of his shirt and I don't miss the small clinking the chains on his wrist make. I bit me lip to hold back my emotions, but I don't know how long that'll last.

"You haven't changed one bit." he laughs.

I blush and think of how untrue that is. "I'm not so sure about that." I mutter under my breath.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asks, raising an eyebrow up at me. Damn him and having had inherited that gene.

I purse my lips and look down at my lap, which wasn't a very good idea considering the t-shirt I'm wearing shows the little bump I didn't notice I had.

"Clary, what aren't you telling me?" Jon asks, and I'm forced to look up at him.

I gulp visibly and shrug, not knowing if I really want to tell him when I haven't told our parents. He narrows his eyes at me and I know I have no choice now. I can't hold this in forever. So I suck in a breath and let it out as slowly as I can, trying to buy time.

"I'm... pregnant."

**(A/N I was thinking of ending this chapter here, but I've neglected you all so much that I'll continue!)**

We sit in silence for what feels like eternities, and I'm staring to think he died right then and there.

"And who, might I ask, is the father of this child Clarissa?" He's seething at this point.

I awkwardly clear my throat and scratch the back of my neck, "Um... Jace Herondale?" It comes out as a question, which makes it sound like I'm not really sure of who the father is.

"Are you sure about that? Because it doesn't sound like you're so sure of yourself."

"What? Are you implying that I'm a slut Jonathan? Of course I know that Jace is the father, I'm not that stupid." I retort.

He scoffs, "Well you're obviously not that smart if you're in this situation."

I gape at him and I can fell the tears stinging my eyes. "You know I didn't have to come, right? I sure as hell didn't come her to get scorned by my _arrested _brother. I can leave whenever I want." I say as I stand and begin to gather my things.

I hear him sigh and am about to exit when he calls out after me. "Clary, wait! I didn't mean it, okay? I just wasn't expecting that. Please, just... Can we talk like we planned?"

He sounds so desperate that I almost fold and sit back down. But then I think better of it and say the only thing that comes to mind. "Why don't you go fuck yourself?" I snap before storming out without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV <strong>

I was sitting on the couch, playing video games with Jordan when I hear the front door fly open and then slam shut again.

"I'm here." I hear Clary yell, and I know that it didn't go well.

I pause the game and look at Jordan who looks about as scared as I feel. "We're in the living room, babe." I call back.

I can hear her angry foot steps and know what's about to come. She walks in, and even though she looks pissed she looks sexy as hell. Her hair is pulled into a sloppy but, pieces left down to frame her face, and her shorts looking shorter than they did when she left earlier. She barely acknowledges Jordan's presence as she walks past us, grabbing my hand and hauling me off the couch on the way. I keep my mouth shut while I follow behind her, knowing that's the smart thing to do. She opens the door to my room and practically shoves me onto the bed as she shuts and locks the door behind her.

She starts unbuttoning her shirt and feel my breath hitch. "D-don't you think we should talk first?" I stutter out.

"No talking, just take your clothes off." she demands with a shake of her head.

I don't argue, knowing it'll only make matters worse. By the time I have my shirt stripped, she's only in her bra and panties. I can feel a slight tug in my jeans and move as fast as I can to strip of those too. When they're gone, I take a step towards Clary and grab her arm, pulling her to me until we're completely flush against each other.

I open my mouth to speak, but she stops me with her own lips. "No talking." she says when she pulls away.

I nod and pick her up from the waist, letting her wrap her legs around mine. I back up until my knees hit the bed and I'm forced to sit and her to straddle me. We both let out a groan and I can't help but bring my hand up to cup the back of her neck to bring her lips harder on mine. I can vaguely feel her fumble with my boxer, and I help her with my free had. She struggle to get her panties off, so I do the only thing that seems reasonable at the moment. I rip them off.

She lets out a small whimper and rests her hands on my shoulders. "God Jace. I need-"

I kiss hard and fast before she can finish. "I know baby." is all I can say before he lowers herself onto me.

We both let out throaty moans, and I can't help but let my hand fly to her hips and tighten my grip on them. She kisses me once, twice, and then a third time and I's suddenly forgotten about talking about what happened today. _Maybe later, _I think. She bucks her hips again and I let out another groan. _Yeah, definitely later._

* * *

><p><strong>Okee-dokee then! I felt the need to make this a little longer for you guys, because I love you! I apologize for the very un-descriptive smut, but like I said, it's like 4 AM where I am and I'm a <em>little <em>tired soooooo yeah... **

**Anyway, what do you think? What does Jonathan want from good ol' Clary? Will Alec get his wish to be a parent? Will Clary and Jace have a talk about what happened? Is this getting old or what? Find out next time oooooooooooooooooon Total Drama Island! Haha! JUST KIDDING! (I hope some of you get that reference...)**

**Well, until next time my lovelies! **

**XOXO **


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't tell you how sorry I am for leaving you guys hanging for so long... I've been so busy with school, work (yes I got a job!), and my book, that I've had zero time to finish my stories on here. Oops! But anyways, I doubt you guys want to hear my long ass rant about why I haven't been on here, let's get started!**

**And I do apologize ahead of time, there will be a slight fast-forward in time... We're gonna say she's around 5 months now... Yeah, that sounds good!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters, just the plot of this story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

I woke up to the sun in my face, and a slight weight on my waist. Knowing that it was Jace's arm, I slowly slid from under him and tip-toed to the en suite bathroom. I thanked my lucky stars that the morning sickness was over. Now, it was just cravings, and I was certainly okay with that. I already ate a whole lot more than a normal girl my size should. I mean, who wouldn't want midnight ice cream and pickle runs? Okay, that does sound a little weird now that I think about it. But they were so damn good, I just couldn't resist it. What can I say, this baby craves some weird shit.

I washed my hands, and quietly tip toed out of the room and into the kitchen, planning on making all the boys breakfast. I was staying at Jace's house more than mine, but neither Iz nor I were complaining. Simon and her were all lovey dovey, and I just didn't do that. Sure, Jace and I are in love, but we balance it out with bickering and... other things. But that put aside, they loved each other, and I was happy for her. What kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't happy for her finding someone she loved. _A shitty one, that's for sure... _I thought to myself. But regardless, we were still best friends, and we would always be.

I pulled out a pan and grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge. "What do you think you're doing?" A deep husky voice, otherwise known as Jace, asked from behind me. I jumped, nearly dropping the eggs on the floor and the pan on my foot. Before I could even blink, Jace was in front of me, smirk on his face and pan and eggs in his hands.

"God, don't scare me like that!" I whisper yelled, afraid to wake anyone else in the house. He just smiled even more, setting the things back on the counter. I smiled back despite myself, and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, craning mine just to see his handsome face. He softly pecked my lips, and I was about to deepen it, but a small nudge stopped us in our tracks. I had felt flutters before, but man was that one hell of a kick. It was kind of uncomfortable to be honest.

"Was that..." Jace trailed off, looking down at the basketball between us. I nodded, and looked back up at him, feeling emotions crash over me like a tidal wave. The look of complete and utter adoration on his face made my heart melt. I've never loved this man more than I did in this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV <strong>

Feeling that nudge, that small indication that my child was growing inside the woman I loved, was completely overwhelming. The love I had for her was astronomical, a totally new feeling to me. But then this small person, one who hasn't even made it into this world might I add, had all of my attention now. I had this huge need to protect him/her and Clary more than ever. I wanted, no needed, to spend the rest of my life with these two, no matter what it took.

Slowly, I looked back up at Clary and gave her the biggest smile ever. My cheeks were even starting to hurt. "I love you, so much." I whispered, practically on the verge of tears. Jace Herondale doesn't cry. _Apparently he does, _I thought to myself.

She sniffled, making me finally realize she was crying. I wiped the lone tears off her cheek, and kissed her softly. "I love you t-too." she choked out, still in tears.

"I hope those are happy tears." I chuckled as she vigorously nodded her head. I was about to kiss her again, but the kitchen door swung open, revealing a sleep looking Alec. I sighed and pulled away, giving him a glare before turning back to Clary. In that slight moment we shared, I made one of the biggest decisions of my life. I just had a few errands to run first. I kissed her on the forehead, making an excuse about having a few things to do, and that I'd see her later. I grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Before you say anything, I need you to call Iz and Magnus and keep Clary occupied. Just make sure that they have her ready by 7, okay?" I rushed put before he could snap at me.

His eyebrows skyrocketed, almost disappearing into his hair-line. "Y-you're going to ask her to marry you, aren't you?" he stuttered out.

I nodded my head, not taking the risk to look at him. "Yeah, I am. A-and I know it seems like it's too soon, but I love h-"

"I get it Jace, and I'm proud of you. My brother's finally grown some balls." he interrupts, giving my shoulder a tight squeeze.

I smile at him, feeling so accomplished to have my brothers acceptance. "Thank you." I say, and with that, I'm out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV (again hehe) <strong>

"Really Alec, I don't need supervision. I'm a grown woman, a pregnant one yes, but still. I'm totally fine!" I argue with Alec for the umpteenth time.

He groans, yet again, "Please, just bare with me for a few more hours. Iz and Magnus will be here any minute, then I'll leave you alone."

I sigh and rest my head on the back of the couch. For some reason, Alec has been bugging me since the moment Jace walked out of the door. I was about to agree with him, but the minute I opened my mouth, a literal glitter tornado walked through the door. Like always, Iz and Magnus were covered head to toe in the stuff; nothing more, nothing less.

"You called, brother dearest?" Iz chirped.

He nodded, standing from the couch and stretching his body. "I sure did. Now, if you don't mind I'll be going."

There was a chorus of good bye's and then he was gone. I leaned my head on the couch again, only to be pulled up and to the bathroom. I grumbled a few profanities, but let Iz pull me none-the-less. "What the hell are we doing?" I whined. All I wanted was to eat some ice cream and lay in bed.

"_We,_" Iz indicated between her and Magnus, "are going to glam you up."

I give her a questioning look, but don't argue. There was never a point to argue with these two, you never win. So for however long it would take, I would be there doll. I wouldn't like it, but I'd just have to suck it up.

**(Approximately 3 hours and 5 outfits later)**

I felt violated, to say the least. Never in my life, never ever, had I been so precisely plucked and primped. Hours of torture, with a gazillion pounds of make-up and I was ready to go to bed. But, no! It's an important day, and I had to be awake for it all! That is probably the cruelest thing you could say to a pregnant woman. It was going to be a long ass night, along with this long ass day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV<strong>

"Are you sure she doesn't suspect anything?" I rolled my eyes as I set down the sparkling cider and turned towards Jace.

"Yes Jace, she didn't even question anything. She just kind of went along with it. It's Izzy, what more could you expect?" If it hadn't been such a special night, I would've popped him a good one ages ago. Maybe another day, when he isn't going to ask the love of his life to marry him.

He put his hands up in defense, probably catching onto my intentions. "Okay, I'll stop asking. I'm just nervous, that's all."

"I know, I'm sor-" I let out a sigh as my phone cuts me off. "Hello?" I greet without checking the caller I.D.

"We're here!" I heard my boyfriend yell through the other end. I cringed, but as realization dawned on me my eyes widened. _They're here, _I mouthed to Jace. A look of pure panic set in as he ran around like a mad man.

"Um, just give us a sec Mags. I think Jace is about to have a mental break down." I say, trying to stifle a laugh.

I can practically feel him rolls his eyes, "You have two minutes, no more no less. Hurry up." And then the line goes dead.

I rub my temples as I slowly walk to Jace, quickly leading him to the table set in the middle of the room. I push him into a chair, patting his back a little too harshly, and making it to the door. Swiftly, I open it just in time for a blind fold clad Clary to come stumbling in with my sister and boyfriend following her.

"You guys could be a little nicer, I am pregnant. With your niece or nephew, might I add." Clary scolds the two.

I chuckle, taking her arm as I approach them, "Don't worry, I'll take it from here."

She sighs, "Oh thank god, I never thought I would be so happy to hear your voice."

I let that one slide too, knowing that I'd get both her and Jace back sooner or later. So I just shook my head and lead my future sister in-law and niece or nephew to the man of the hour. _Get ready, _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

Let me tell you something. I don't and never will like surprises. So you can probably see why I was so irritated with Iz and Magnus after hours of beauty salon, and then being blind folded going to God knows where. But now, being led by Alec to an unknown place, I was more nervous than ever. This had Jace written all over it, I just knew.

"Watch your step." Alec warned as we mad it into a room with music playing. Thank the lord for Iz letting me wear flats, or _I _would have bee flat on my ass.

I felt the blind fold being tugged from behind, and before I knew it the most beautiful scene replace the darkness. There Jace stood, his golden glory and all, in a suit and tie. Don't even get me started on the décor. There was a single table with two seats and plates set with gorgeous looking food. The room was lit with a huge chandelier. I gasped as I felt the prick of tears I my eyes. I looked back at Jace and returned his some-what reluctant smile. _Why did he seem so nervous?_ I shook it off and sat down across from him, still keeping my smile.

"What's all of this for?" I asked, still focused on his face.

He shrugged, "I just felt like we needed a night out."

I reached over the table, grabbing his hand and smiling even bigger. "Well it was very sweet of you." I complimented.

"I try." he replied, quite nervously might I add.

I squeezed his hand and scrunched my eyebrows together. "What's up, why do you seem so nervous?"

"You know I love you, right?" I nodded, "I love you so much Clary. I've never felt this way towards someone before, so I'm a little nervous."

I still wasn't getting it. Why was he so nervous if I already knew all of this? Before I could voice my confusion, he stood without letting go of my hand and placed himself in front of me. I looked up at him, still completely missing the point. That is, until he kneelt on one knee and fumbled through his pocket.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, love of my life, would you do me the great honor of becoming my bride to be?"

I tried, key word, to not cry like a baby. This was the best moment of my life, and I was completely speechless. "Yes." I rasped out. I took in a big breath and tried again, "Yes, of course I will!" I screech out, finally finding my voice.

He let out an almost relieved sigh, "Oh thank god." I giggled as he stood and put the gorgeous ring on my finger, circling his arms around my enlarged waist. He leaned down, connecting our lips in a kiss that made my toes curl. It was so full of passion and love, but I was real and raw. It was slow, but lingering. I didn't want to end, ever. But that was impossible, we had to breath at some point. Yet, when he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, I couldn't help but pout a little.

He chuckled, "Why don't we finish dinner? Then we can continue this later." He winked, causing my cheeks to heat up.

I sat at the table, barely able to eat with all of the excitement running through me. I was engaged, to Jace Herondale of all people. For once, my life seemed to be heading in the right direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I though that I'd add a little more to this chapter bc I have other plans for the next chapter *wink wink*<strong>_

_**But on a more serious note, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! It's been way too long for me not to update... I feel like a horrible human being! And I'm not going to even give you guys my sob story, bc I know you don't want to hear that shit so... But I love you guys so much!**_

_**XOXO**_


	9. Authors Note

Hello my lovely reader!

I know it has been so long, and I'm sincerely sorry for that. I'm currently studying for finals and getting ready to take on more hours for work over the summer. BUT, that does not mean that I won't be writing and updating more! I'm in the midst of writing the next chapter for You Again it should be done here shortly! However, I only have time for that story and have made the decision to delete _A Different Life. _I'm deeply sorry for all I've put you guys, but I'll make it up to you guys!

**xoxo Heronchildwood **


	10. AUTHORS NOTE (again, sorry)

Hello my lovelies! Fist I'd like to say that no, I'm not dead, just busy! But I'm back! Senior year is kicking my butt and I'm really just trying to graduate haha! I promise that I'll get some updates on both of my stories, just be patient and don't lose faith in me! I know it's been so long, but hopefully you guys will stick around!

XOXO


End file.
